


It's Easy to Get Jealous of Gold

by ShippyWrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Scarlet Lady AU, Very Short one shot, just to test it out, slapped me so I had to write for it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippyWrites/pseuds/ShippyWrites
Summary: Scarlet Lady isn't fond of Marigold and isn't afraid to tell Chat Noir.





	It's Easy to Get Jealous of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> School is kicking my butt, but the Scarlet Lady AU kicked it harder so here I am with an essay to write and garbage to annotate but a quick one shot written. I’m sorry I haven’t written anything lately but I literally have not had time or energy so yeah. MariChat May will be finished someday. Hopefully before next May. Anyway in this AU even though Adrinette is more canon catch me shipping them as superheroes because LadyNoir.
> 
> (here's the au --- http://zoe-oneesama.tumblr.com/tagged/scarlet+lady+au/ )
> 
> Enjoy!

It wasn’t common to find Scarlet Lady on a rooftop at night, just the breeze blowing through her hair, so when you did, it wasn’t good.

Chat Noir was well aware of that.

“Scarlet? What’s wrong?”

There was a noticeable lack of softness in his usually sweet voice, but Scarlet Lady was used to that.

“Marigold. Marigold is what’s wrong.”

As soon as the words left her mouth, she felt the air tense, she could almost see Chat’s fists clench and his tail curl.

“If you say one word about her I’ll-”

“You’ll what? Slap me? Hit me? Kick me? I know you wouldn’t hurt me. Paris wouldn’t take kindly to that.” She tossed a smirk over her shoulder, knowing it just made Chat angrier.

“...Continue.” Chat relented.

With a whip of her hair and some clicks of her heels Scarlet Lady was a few inches away from Chat Noir, a scowl on her ruby red lips.

“I. Hate. Her.”

Chat Noir had to shut his eyes as his shoulders tensed and teeth clenched.

“That’s to be expected.”

“She’s awful! I can’t stand her! Ever since she came, Paris has slowly started falling in love with her instead of me! And I know _you’re_ in love with her, and hate me!”

Well that got a different reaction out of him.

“ _What?_ I’m not in love with Marigold!”

“You’re stupider than I thought you were.” Scarlet crossed her arms and cocked her hip, “Much stupider. You’re head over heels for her. _But that’s not the point!_ ”

Chat was struggling to listen to her ranting about how much everyone loved Marigold, because his head was spinning.

If someone as cruel and heartless as Scarlet Lady could see that he was in love, did that mean he _actually was_?

Well… Marigold was...smart...and kind...and loyal...and trustworthy...and undeniably adorable...she smelled nice and would always check on him when he was hurt….the moon would shine in her hair beautifully and she was stunning when determined and….

_Oh crap._

Chat Noir _liked_ Marigold.

“Are you listening to me?!”

“ _Oh my gosh, I’m in love._ ”

“Is that what you’ve been thinking about! I knew Marigold had replaced me! Lousy bee!”

“Maybe,” Chat offered, voice and mind numb from his realization, “If you were a better hero, you wouldn’t need to be replaced.”

Scarlet Lady gasped as she stepped back, startled by his boldness.

“If Paris should love anyone, it should be Marigold.”

“No! It should be me!”

“Why?” His voice began to rise, the gears going back in motion.

“Because! I’m Scarlet Lady! I’m the hero!”

“Says who?! You don’t do anything!”

Chat felt a sudden slap to his cheek, pulling back to gently rest his fingers on the area.

“Marigold doesn’t do anything! Paris was fine without her! Better off! I’m better than she could ever dream to be! Face it! She’s worthless!”

“No! You’re worthless! Marigold is ten times the hero you’ll ever be! And I love her! So quit complaining!”

“I hate her!”

“Well stop it!”

“I can’t!”

“Why not?!”

“BECAUSE SHE’S BETTER THAN ME!”

They both froze.

Scarlet Lady slumped slightly.

“I’m jealous of her.”

“...Understandable.”

“Shut up!”

“Well? What do you want me to say?” He sighed, frustrated.

“That I’m just as good as her! Reassure me I’m a good hero!”

“Then I’d be lying.”

Scarlet let out a loud scream and a huff, stomping her foot.

“Then I’ll never stop complaining about her!”

“Then scream at the air.” Chat hissed, fangs showing in the light of the moon.

With that, he turned around and leapt off the roof, leaving Scarlet Lady doing exactly as he suggested.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and have a pawsome day!


End file.
